Battle for Electron
by Techno the Hedgehog
Summary: Previously titled Battle of the Energies,Sonic,Techno and Neon,normal people you would think right?Wrong.As friendships are tested and a war is brewing,will Sonic,Techno and Neon be able to save Electron?Or will they fail all of it's inhabitants?Read to find out.Flames are very welcome as this is my 2nd story (First because Battle of the Energies is canned)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Hey everyone I'm not dead!(yet)Sorry for taking forever, but no worries now, Because I'm back and hopefully I can get off my lazy butt and write

some chapters for all of you lovely people out there. As usual I don't own Sonic franchise (sadly) but I did come up with Techno, Neon, Quantum, and Nebula.

And guys please leave a comment below, it would at least let me know that I'm not writing this for nothing, even if it's a hate comment it will be appreciated.

Now then,ON WITH THE COOKI-er I mean STORY!

...

"Sonic,Look out!" He was dodging and ducking and moving while Neon was busy trying to hold up the shield he put up over Capital City

in hopes to keep any of the little energy monsters from escaping. I looked over in horror to see Quantum being hurled toward a building, it

collapsing on impact. I don't know if we are gonna make it out of this fight. I know what you might be thinking, Who is this chick and

why is she talking to me? Well my name is Techno, Techno the Hedgehog, I'm Sonic the hedgehog's sister and at the moment I'm fighting my

doppelganger, Shaded Blade,she's an evil version of me. You're probably thinking either A)How did this all happen? or B)Is this gonna be

another dramatic story full of romance and sorrow?Well the answer to the second one is, actually I don't know. If you asked the first

question,Well your in luck,I guess I can tell you a story before I die. Once upon a time(wait wait wait wait,I'm not starting my story like that.

Author!"What?!"Fix this,now!"Alright ")Ok so it all started around a week ago.

Sonic's POV

"Tails!Were is the fridge?" Sonic asked half awake half asleep(What it's 1 in the morning!)."WHAT!" Tails said and came running in only

to give me an annoyed look. "Sonic,The fridge is where it always is." "No it isn't Tails!" I screamed. I know what you must be thinking, This isn't

the Sonic who saves Mobius constantly, well Today I turned 21 and to celebrate ,I went to the bar with Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Espio.

And this is the result of drinking a little to much. And what am I doing at Tails house you may ask? Well I've been staying their for a year because

EggMan blew up my house so Tails is letting me stay here till he moves away to collage. Anyways back onto topic. "Sonic,why don't you just go

to bed?" "Why? I asked in a very harsh tone. "Because I can tell your'e drunk." "Oh,is it that obvious?" "Yea." Tails replied matter of factly. I finally

gave up and went to bed after arguing with Tails for another 10 minutes. I just wanted to forget everything that had happened yesterday.

(Don't worry you'll find out what happened in like chapter 3,deal with it.)I woke up to here the sound of someone knocking at the door. I slowly, emphases on

slowly,walked to the door and reluctantly opened it. To my dismay,it was the person who I did not want to see for years.

...

Yes people,it is a cliffhanger. I am so sorry this is and extremely short chapter but I am typing this at 10 p. normally I'd be just

fine typing at 10 at night but last night I did not sleep at all so I am extremely tired. I will try to get the next chapter posted ASAP but

I will most likely post a One-Shot in the next day or so. Please comment below and I may also allow guest characters to appear so

comment your character then. This is Techno the Hedgehog signing off,Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Another late night story. Anyways here is chapter 2! Yay! Sorry for the lack of updates but I will try to post chapter 3 later today. So on

with the Story. P. S. Sonic doesn't belong to me (sadly)

"Why are YOU here Sonic." Amy asked quite annoyed. "I should ask you the same question."Sonic replied smugly. Amy just pushed him aside.

"Tails!" She called. "Are you in here?"

This evening a pillow came to life and ate (static)This Is Spa(Static)riugosrpaeuhaghrbbepgin;anguenpgnbrgn

Sorry but the author of this story is extremely tired and needs to sleep so the 2nd and 3rd chapters will be posted on 8/12/13 at around 9 a. m.

Central time and 9 p. m. Central time. Until then good day.


End file.
